gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Hold on to Sixteen
Hold on to Sixteen source will be the 8th episode of the third season of Glee. This episode will air on December 6th, 2011. It will be directed by Bradley Beucker. Source Filming finished on 21 November 2011. Source Plot New Directions competes at Sectionals against the Troubletones; a former Glee Club member, Sam, returns to McKinley; Quinn weighs an important decision; Tina helps Mike with a problem regarding his future. Source Source In an attempt to recruit a few more members, Finn tracks down former teammate Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) and convinces him to come back to the glee club. Tina comes to the defense of Mike and encourages him to pursue his dream while McKinley prepares to host the big sectionals performance in the all-new “Hold On To Sixteen” episode of GLEE airing Tuesday, Dec. 6 (8:00-9:00 PM ET/PT) on FOX. (GLE-308) (TV-14 D, L, S) Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot Sectionals *The order of performances for Sectionals will most likely go: Harmony's Glee Club first,The Troubletones, then finally New Directions, as they always go last except season 1 regionals, and the most significant next to the New Directions goes second. Source *Sebastian will be in the audience at Sectionals. Source *Mikes dad walks in during ABC. Source *ABC is lead sung by Tina and Kurt. Source *Sectionals will take place at McKinley High. Source *Emma and Will are both at Sectionals. Source *Random band members join ND to get them re-qualified for competition. Source *The third group at Sectionals is Harmony’s, which makes Rachel and Kurt nervous. Source *New Directions ultimately wins. Source New Directions *Will acknowledges that they can’t qualify for sectionals due to lack of members. source *New Directions' Setlist: *''ABC'' - Tina on lead Kurt, Quinn & Mike have small solo lines. Source *''Control'' - Quinn opens the number. Artie leads the song with Blaine. Source *''Man in the Mirror'' - Finn, Puck, Sam, Blaine, Artie, and Mike. Source *New Directions recruits the band to fill in positions. Source *The boys are wearing black and white suits. Source *The guys wear all black pants and white tuxedo jackets with black lapels while the girls wear black skirts and white tops. Source *Two of the band members can be seen, also dressed in the same outfit. It's possible they may join to fill the 12 member requirement. Source *The sheet music has Man in the Mirror on them. So it can be assumed that one or more of the boys have vocals in it. Source *New Directions songs aren't a mashup. Each song is individual. Source *Sectionals has been filmed. Source *New Directions costumes: All in black pants/girls in black skirt with white tops/white tuxedo jackets with black lapels. Source *New Directions performance goes for 7 minutes. Source *Finn, Puck, Sam and Blaine will have all equal parts during Man in the Mirror. Rachel, Finn, and Blaine *Rachel is suspended from McKinley in the previous episode and thus is not allowed to perform at Sectionals. Source *Rachel will not perform at all during Sectionals. She'll be in the audience, watching them smiling. Source *Rachel talks to New Directions before their performance. Source *Finn and Rachel will talk before New Directions perform. Source *Finn and Blaine join forces. Source *Finn will make an effort to recruit more members, which is how Sam is reintroduced. Source *Blaine takes out his anger on the gym’s heavy bag. He and Finn have a heart-to-heart (Finn felt jealous/threatened) and they decide to work together, buckle down, and give it their all for competition. Source *Blaine asks Finn what his problem is with him as shown in the promo. *Rachel is a part of'' We Are Young, so the song is after Sectionals. The Troubletones *The Troubletones' Setlist: **Survivor/I Will Survive'' - Santana and Mercedes duet. Santana and Brittany will dance together on stage. Source *Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes can be heard in We Are Young Santana and Brittany *Santana is not in the New Directions performance, thus the clubs do not merge for their performances. Source *After the Troubletones perform, Santana runs to the edge of the stage and starts banging her chest, making hand gestures and yelling "BRING IT ON!!!". Source *In The Troubletones performance there will be some pairing off. Brittany and Santana will dance together. Sugar and Mercedes dance together too.Source Source The Unitards *Unitards Setlist: **Buenos Aires - Harmony on lead *This is believed to be Lindsay's final episode and thus the final appearance of Harmony. Source *Unitards outfits: Girls in red dresses. Guys in black pants and white shirts. (as seen in promo @:08 in between shot of TroubleTones and Will dancing) Sam's Return *Sam Evans (Chord Overstreet) will return to McKinley. Source 1 Source 2 *Rachel and Finn get him to return by convincing his parents that he can stay with friends. source *Sam is working in a “questionable” bar a.k.a. a strip club. source *Santana welcomes Sam back in the only way she could - by having kept a journal of Trouty Mouth insults at-the-ready. source *Sam suggests they use their male sex appeal to help win, since they lost much of the sexiness when the girls left. The guys all agree, except for Blaine, who accuses Sam of selling himself. A fight nearly breaks out. Source *There's a scene involving Rachel and Sam, there will be dancing and it will be very exciting. source *Sam's stripper name is "White Chocolate" (as seen in promo). *Also in the promo, Rachel and Finn are seen stunned and Finn says, "That's an image that'll never get out of my mind." Rachel then says, "Give me a dollar." Quinn/Sam/Mercedes Love Triangle *Quinn propositions Sam while Shelby is present, but Sam wants Mercedes back. Source *Sam tells Mercedes that he’ll fight to win her back. Source *Quinn asks Sam to help her raise Beth. He finds this ridiculous and tells her to stop trying to grow up so fast. Source Quinn's Plans *Quinn has a breakdown with Will. Source *Quinn confronts Shelby at school. Source *Quinn will be making a big decision when it comes to Beth Source *Quinn will confront Shelby at school, presumably about baby daddy, Puck. Source *Rachel and Quinn have become friends. Source *Rachel offers to give Quinn vocal lessons to help New Directions win against the Troubletones. Source *Quinn tells Rachel that she’s going to get Shelby fired; she knows Puck and Shelby slept together. Source *Rachel feels bad for Quinn and Shelby, and tells Quinn to let go of her ridiculous plot. Source *Rachel tries to stop Quinn from outing Shelby right before the competition. Source *Rachel’s suspension is over the day after sectionals. Quinn’s there, waiting for Rachel after she leaves Figgins' office. Quinn says that she’s not going to tell on Shelby, since it isn’t in Beth’s best interest. Quinn is grateful for Rachel’s insight, and they regard one another as friends. Source *Quinn confronts Shelby and says that she’s going to tell on her for sleeping with Puck. Their conversation mirrors that of Quinn and Sam’s; Shelby wants Quinn to stop growing up so fast. Shelby doesn’t love Puck. She accepts that her career is over and apologizes to Quinn. Source Tina/Mike/Mr. Chang Conflict *Tina visits Mike's dad in his office. Source *Tina has accomplished something big Source *Mike's dad shows up after Sectionals Source *Mikes dad walks in during ABC. Source *Tina visits Mike’s dad at work and tells him how much Mike loves to dance. She tries to convince him to support Mike’s dreams, but this seems to put up a wall between Mike and Tina on the night of Sectionals. Source *Mike’s dad shows up at sectionals. Source *Mike’s dad says that he is proud of his son and supports his dreams. He wants him to apply to dance schools and promises to help, but Mike has already missed the deadlines. However, Tina didn’t - she applied for him! Source Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian Love Triangle *Kurt and Blaine have a run-in with Sebastian at the coffee shop. Source *Sebastian becomes slightly more straightforward toward Kurt about how he feels about him and Kurt does the same toward Sebastian. They have their very first alone time without Blaine there, and they definitely express how they feel about each other. Source Scenes *Lea and Dianna filmed possibly 4 scenes. Source 1 Source 2Source 3Source *Chord has filmed his first scene. Source *Chord filmed a scene with Harry, Chris, Darren, Mark and Cory. Source *Grant had a funny scene that cracked Lindsay up, meaning Harmony and Sebastian are back again. Source *Lea, Cory & Chord filmed a scene at a far away location. Source *Dianna and Idina filmed a scene together. Source Source 2 Music *Sam is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Finn is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Quinn is involved in at least 1 song. Source 1 Source Source 2 *Tina is involved in at least 1 song, as Jenna has recorded two days in a row. Source *Artie is involved in at least 1 song- the song is at Sectionals. Source *Kurt is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Blaine is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Mercedes is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Harry (Mike) stated that he recorded 2 super fun songs. Source *Characters that will be singing in some capacity: Sam, Kurt, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Blaine. Source *Sam sings "Red Solo Cup" by Toby Keith, the group joins in. Source *Audio has leaked from one of Sam's scenes. "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO can be heard and Finn and Rachel are somehow involved. Source Production *This episode will be the first episode of December. Source *Adam Anders said they were recording for Regionals. It is however possible that he confused Regionals and Sectionals. Source *Tanya Clarke is to play Sam's mother. Source *John Schneider will be playing Sam's dad. Source *Official confirmation that Harmony is in this episode. Sebastian is too. Source http://www.wetpaint.com/glee/articles/glee-season-3-song-spoilers-music-from-episode-8--sectionals- Songs *'Red Solo Cup' by Toby Keith. Sung by Sam with New Directions. *'Survivor/I Will Survive' by'' Destiny's Child/Gloria Gaynor''. Sung by The Troubletones. *'Buenos Aires' from'' Evita''. Sung by Harmony with The Unitards .Source *'ABC '''by ''The Jackson 5. Sung by New Directions. *'Control '''by ''Janet Jackson. Sung by New Directions. *'Man In The Mirror '''by ''Michael Jackson. Sung by New Directions. *'We Are Young '''by fun''. Sung by New Directions. Guest Stars *Tanya Clarke as Mary Evans Source *John Schneider as Dwight Evans Recurring Cast *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe Source *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. *Scott Henson as Bass Player *John Lock as Drummer Photos Tumblr lu1zdtualY1qjb4w1o1 400.jpg cxtml.jpg|Chord and Cory after recording 2q5pj.jpg|Dianna Agron recording at choir room.jpg kevin - choir room.jpg 333px-Chord_overstreet_is_back.jpg On the walls of MH.png Lindsay with rival show-choir.jpg|Lindsay Pearce in dance rehearsals for Episode 8 with her rival show choir gleeset11.png|Sectionals - Behind the Scenes ogvsz.jpg|New Directions girls sectionals outfits ab92c6fa10ad11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg|Lindsay with the rival choir. tumblr_lus38lmUHM1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg|Behind the scenes of Naya at sectionals. tumblr_luvsh4C1aJ1qh0jufo1_500.jpg j1U8JvbaDDBe4.jpg jbbMImCA5KZbos.jpg jbykVn6mNM4XEt.jpg jmKtjIvfy0pe1.jpg|The Troubletones 77620b1f5d8ffc1ba107c3f6a6adce4a.jpg|Behind the scenes|link=http://www.examiner.com/tv-in-phoenix/glee-bts-set-photos-picture#slide=40251346 normal_308GLEE_Ep308-Sc11_004_28129_wtmk_wtmk.jpg Normal 308GLEE Ep308-Sc11 161 28129 wtmk wtmk.JPG normal_308GLEE_Ep308-Sc11_302_28129_wtmk_wtmk.jpg tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o2_400.jpg tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o3_400.jpg EpHOTSPhoto.png|Santana welcomes Sam tumblr_lvj7vjWd011qbi5wyo1_500.png tumblr_lvj8r9KrpF1qfcdl6o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lvj8r9KrpF1qfcdl6o2_500.jpg tumblr_lvj8x48g7T1qbi5wyo1_500.png tumblr_lvj89qr1Vl1qbi5wyo1_500.png Booty.jpg|ND boys Dancing for competition(includin band boys) Nd.jpg|New Directions Performing at Sectionals schock.jpg|Finn and Rachel reaction after seen "white chocolate" Sam stripper.jpg|Stripper Sam - White chocolate Unitards.jpg|Unitards UTT.jpg|TT and the Unitards watching New Directions troubletones at sectionals.jpg|TT performing at Sectionals tumblr_lvjv0kRXE61qla9d4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvjv0kRXE61qla9d4o2_500.jpg tumblr_lvjvag0ElQ1qhl34to1_500.jpg tumblr_lvk5ag0Sf81r0pbjoo1_500.jpg we2421g.png tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o2_400.jpg tumblr_lvi2foKX6E1qc0tt0o3_400.jpg tumblr_lvjvag0ElQ1qhl34to1_1280.jpg tumblr_lvjypckx2z1qdw0vco2_1280.png tumblr_lvjypckx2z1qdw0vco1_250.png Videos New promo: http://kurt-blaine.tumblr.com/post/13613896619/crissxcore-new-glee-promo thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left|Survivor / I Will Survivethumb|300px|right|We Are Youngthumb|300px|left|ABCthumb|300px|right|Controlthumb|300px|left|Buenos Airesthumb|300px|left|Man In The Mirrorthumb|300px|right|Red Solo Cupthumb|300px|leftthumb|right|300px Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes